Hope's Arrival Arc Issue 2
Message Hey guys, when you read this issue, remember it is all in script-esque form. Also, at the end of the issue, there will be a question that I want you guys to answer in the comment section and create a discussion about it and all that jazz. Enjoy the volume, fuglies xo Characters ALIVE AND DEAD CHART: (Anyone dead has a black and white image with a red cross over it.) Alison.png|Alison Alyce.png|Alyce Ana.png|Ana Andy.png|Andy Angelika.png|Angelika Becca.png|Becca Brittany.png|Brittany Daniel.png|Daniel Felix.png|Felix Gaby.png|Gaby Gauri.png|Gauri Happy.png|Happy Hayley.png|Hayley Jade.png|Jade Jake.png|Jake Joe.png|Joe Kerwin.png|Kerwin Kyle.png|Kyle Kyler.png|Kyler Lily.png|Lily Matt.png|Matt Maya.png|Maya Nathan.png|Nathan Sis.png|Sis Sydney.png|Sydney Tae.png|Tae Tim.png|Tim Tomas.png|Tomas Trae.png|Trae Troy.png|Troy Story Gauri's Story lay on the floor, stunned and frozen in shock and worry, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked, up crying and wailing, to see the boy who was late, smiling at her. 300px "Hey, are you okay?" 300px "N-NO, I'M NOT I CAN'T STAY HERE I NEED TO LEAVE I NEED TO SEE IF THEY ARE OKAY" 300px "H-Hey, it's okay..." 300px "NO IT'S NOT WE'RE JUST GONNA DIE HERE AND NOT KNOW WHAT HA-" she feels a great force grab her shoulder and spin her round, tripping her up as they raise their hand and slap her, leaving a mark across her cheek. 300px "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, WE ALL HAVE THIS PROBLEM, OKAY? WE'RE ALL PANICKING LIKE YOU ARE, YOU DON'T NEED TO MAKE IT ANY WORSE." 300px "S-Sorry..." 300px "Hey, leave her alone. It's not her fault, it's a normal reaction..." "Whatever, Ass hole." red-headed male took his leave, as Gauri suddenly got an idea. "Hey... do you wanna... stick together? I-I don't trust anyone else here, really...Only if you--" "Of course, I don't see why not. My name's Joe." 300px "I'm Gauri." and Gauri left the room, alongside a few others, when Gauri glanced back, she realised the room only had about six people left in it. 300px "W-why do you think so many people left so quickly?" 300px "Probably out of fear." and Gauri stumbled across an artefact room, full of trophies, artwork, clay models, engine parts and the like. 300px "O-oh, I just got an idea." 300px "What is it?" 300px "You see that wooden sword over there? we could totally take it, in case we need to defend ourselves. I mean, as long as we don't kill anyone it wont count as a murder, will it?" 300px "Well, it shouldn't... you know, that's a good idea" reaches into the glass case and grabs the sword, but the gold coating rubs off onto his hand. 300px "Looks like i'll need to come back later with something to wrap it in..." 300px "Oooooooookay." [and Gauri leave the Gallery and head towards their dorm rooms, Gauri following Joe into his room just as they hear a school announcement go off. Joe's Story Voice from speakers: "Well, now that you have all seen your rooms, there's a thing i must tell you. Well, a few actually. One, only the girl's bathrooms have locks on them. Two, all the women have a sewing kit in their room, including some needles and a larger needle with a plastic handle, one shank with that baby should do the job, ladies Or you could use the sturdy wool and string to hang or strangle or capture them. Also, all the guys get a toolkit. One blow with a hammer should do it for the stronger ones, or even a smash with the box itself. For you weaklings, I added a hack saw and a miniature axe for you. Enjoy." 300px "W-what the hell? Only an idiot would use their toolbox now that it's been fucking announced. Are you okay going to your room now? It's just across the hall." 300px "A-actually... I'm really scared someone might kill me there..." 300px "..." 300px "We could swap rooms, if you want." 300px "OMAIGAWSH IF YOU COULD PLEASE I WOULD LOVE TO THAT ROOM GIVES ME THE CREEPS, I'M A ROOM AWAY FROM THAT CREEP ANDY." 300px "S-so you ask ME to move here? Haha..." collects his belongings and awaits for Gauri to grab her things. When she arrives back, they swap keys and Joe puts his belonging in his room, leaving his toolbox behind. He locks his room and heads to the Dining room, just half an hour before night-time to see a girl he didn't notice before and the cross dresser sitting at a table. 300px "O-oh hello. It's you again, nice to meet you, by the way." 300px "You too. I'm Joe." 300px "I'm Nathan, this is Maya." 300px "HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" 300px "I'm just here to get a drink before bed, what are you guys doing?" 300px "I'm just getting a drink of tea, to calm my nerves. I asked Nathan to come along, what is it to you?" 300px "Wh-What? I was just asking..." 300px "Then why ask us, as if you're suspicious of us?" 300px "Well, I wasn't suspicious of anyone, but now with this little fucking act, it makes me suspicious of YOU." 300px "WHAAAA-?" 300px "L-let's stop this right now. We were just here for tea, I came along because Maya asked me too." 300px "Well, It's not you i'm suspicious of anyway... I'll just take my leave, you two should too, it's almost night-time." went to water machine and filled a plastic cup with cold water to drink, he left just behind Maya and Nathan, who turned a corner towards their rooms, just as Joe entered Gauri's room, where he would sleep, he heads to bed and falls asleep, waking up to a loud buzzing noise. Voice from speakers: "HELLO GOOD MORNING PEOPLE I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT, JUST AS I PREDICTED, SOMEONE HAS BEEN MURDERED, HALLELUJAH. PRAISE BE. NOW, LETS GET THIS SHIT STARTED, INVESTIGATION PHASE STARTS WHEN EVERYONE SEES THE DEAD BODY. HAVE FUN." Question Who was murdered and who was the murderer? answer in the comments (: Category:Hope